


sisters first, best friends second.

by amyspellman_xx



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyspellman_xx/pseuds/amyspellman_xx
Summary: Just a little one shot that came into my head about Hilda confronting Zelda regarding her liking Lilith.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman/Ambrose Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	sisters first, best friends second.

The entire coven was in the highest of spirits, and Zelda Spellman was to thank. The younger generation of witches and warlocks were indulging in modern drinking games that were unbeknown to any of the elder generation and as the party died down, the left overs positioned themselves in the parlour for a night cap. 

Lilith couldn't help but feel an immediate pang of jealously as Zelda sat down next to Marie who placed a protective hand over her knee. 

"Do you want a drink, love?" Hilda asked from the door and Lilith's eyes snapped back up from watching Zelda to meet with Hilda's narrowed ones who had obviously caught her staring. 

"No thank you, Sister Hilda, I best be going." she declined politely, smiling nevertheless and not meeting Zelda's eyes. 

If she had of looked her way, she would've seen what Hilda saw which was blown pupils and her relaxed demeanour become suddenly stiff before she almost violently spoke a "No! Lilith, stay." 

Lilith hadn't heard her name from her lips in such a long time and her heart clenched at her sudden use which prompted her to answer Hilda with a, "Just one." 

When she sat down, she met with Zelda's teasing and slightly tipsy eyes and watched her smirk grow. 

"One, Zelda." she warned, a smile growing on her face as well and out of the corner of her eye, Hilda swore she saw Ambrose kick Sabrina. 

"That's what you would always say." 

Hilda left the room in a hurry when she saw Marie's eyes widen at Zelda's last comment and Sabrina pass Ambrose over a pound coin, obviously betting on something to do with their Aunt's love life. 

During Lilith's one drink, the rest of the Spellman's noted how the tension in the room had gone up a notch since the small interaction between the witch and the demon. 

Sabrina had to prompt most of the conversation, Marie had changed her position to holding Zelda protectively and Lilith crossed her legs awkwardly while drinking her drink silently. 

Hilda did note, however, that when Zelda did try and make a joke to lighten things up she always looked straight at Lilith for a reaction who’s eyes would glimmer every time as her grin would grow.

An hour later, Maria awkwardly excused herself upstairs and Hilda ushered a now tipsy Lilith out as well, the kids watching from the top of the stairs as the Queen of Hell muttered “I’m fine!” whilst walking in zig zags to the door. 

"You're like a child." Hilda huffed at Zelda who was uncontrollably giggling as Lilith tried and failed to fit her feet in her heels without falling. 

Lilith stuck her tongue out at Zelda in an obvious act of defiance until Hilda spoke again; You're both like children." 

This made them dissolve into fits of giggles together before Hilda shooed Lilith out with a snap of her finger, the magic cracking in the air as Zelda swept drunkenly in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. 

Hilda couldn't help but smile softly to herself when she saw how much Lilith made Zelda giggle which was something that Zelda refused to believe ever happened. Even during Sabrina’s first grade production of the mortal Christian Nativity, Zelda had point blank refused to believe she giggled while Sabrina trotted on as the donkey. 

“Get up to bed, you two.” Hilda grinned at them, waving her arms up as Ambrose disappeared and Sabrina blew a kiss before disappearing as well. 

“That was a good night.” Zelda observed, head deep in their glasses cupboard, finding a wine glass and placing it on the side. 

Hilda hummed in agreement, resting her back on the kitchen side as she watched Zelda in amusement. 

"An official nightcap." she winked at Hilda whilst pouring the glass. 

Hilda shifted in the kitchen and Zelda had become all too aware of her nervous demeanour, narrowing her eyes in the direction of the pink frills. 

“What?” 

Hilda sucked a breath in before she asked a brave, “When are you going to tell Marie?” 

Zelda’s head was whirling with Lilith, Lilith, Lilith and her bitter scent coupled with her sharp sarcasm so the mention of Marie made her brow crease and her head stop whirling for a moment before she got a basic grasp of Hilda’s point. 

“Tell Marie what?” she snapped back, suddenly aware of the woman in her room who she had left unaccompanied for over an hour. 

“Tell her that you love Lilith.” 

Zelda didn’t mean to, and later she’d blame it on her alcohol consumption, but the two fingers holding the glass of wine let go and she had to rely on Hilda’s magic to save it from falling. 

It was the mention of love. 

Before the revelation of Wardwell being Lilith, they’d fumbled into each other’s beds a few times. More then a few times. But it mostly didn’t go past sex. Even as it advanced to pretty much every night, Zelda didn’t let them go past an hour of talking with tangled limbs. 

“Don’t be absurd-

“Or are you going to tell Lilith first?” she cut over her and Zelda, for once, shut up and let her sister speak, “Because you’re being selfish Zelda.” 

Zelda was completely floored at Hilda’s new found confidence and conveyed it in her silence, mouth popped open in an ‘O’ and eyebrows raised to the top of her forehead. 

“I’m not being selfish!” she whispered angrily, tripping over her words, “I love-

Hilda raised her eyebrows in question as her sister fumbled over her words, her mouth opening and closing whilst she tried her hardest to make her mouth form ‘Marie.’

“I like them both.” Hilda started, genuine but a tint of danger was definitely present in her voice as she stalked towards Zelda with her finger pointed, “But you need to do what’s right before you end up hurting both of them.” 

“Fine.” 

And with that, she swept upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think in the comments below!!


End file.
